


Rock Star

by Ever_Dreamer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crushes, Embarrassment, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the imagine 'Imagine Reid smiling at how cute you are'  from http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Star

The case was finally finished. After a grueling week and a half, the Unsub had been caught and you and the members of the Behavior Analysis Unit of the FBI were flying back to DC from Miami, FL. You were the newest member of the BAU and still finding your place within the team. Everyone seemed to accept you and that made you happy

You were relaxing on the jet with your iPod, oblivious to anything or anyone around you. One of your favorite rock songs started and you began pretending to play the drums and lip-sync the lyrics, not knowing that you were being watched.

Dr. Spencer Reid took a break from his reading and looked up to see you playing air drums and moving your mouth to the lyrics of whatever song that was playing. He smiled, thinking how cute and adorable you looked.

He watched you for a minute more until you finally looked his way and noticed him watching you. You blushed as you both made eye contact and stopped your air drums. You looked away, embarrassed that Spencer Reid, the man you had been crushing on since you joined the BAU, had seen you at your geekiest. How could you look at him now without embarrassment?

You felt something soft land in your lap and looked down to see a paper airplane. ‘What the hell?’ was your first thought. You looked up and noticed that everyone was in their own world except Spencer, who was avoiding your eyes. You cocked your head to the side and looked back down at the plane. You opened it and noticed Spencer’s messy scrawl.

_'Don't stop on my account. You look beautiful when you're being yourself.'_

You felt yourself blush harder but you smiled as you looked up and met his eyes.

Spencer was blushing as you read the note but the smile you gave was worth every ounce of embarrassment and fear that he felt. As your e/c eyes met his brown ones, he wondered if maybe your friendship with him could ever develop into something more. At least he hoped it would and judging by the smile on your face, he didn’t think you’d be opposed to the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought. Its my first time delving into reader inserts...  
> I apologize for it being so short. I do hope you all like it though!


End file.
